


Typewriter Series

by isingonly4myangel



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just needed more of them, Poetry, So here we are, first series I've ever tried, tyler knott gregson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: A collection of one shots, each chapter based on a different poem from Tyler Knott Gregson's Typewriter Series.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Typewriter Series

**Author's Note:**

> These will be in no particular order, so my apologies for that. This is my first foray into writing for Ratched, so I'd love to hear people's thoughts! Feel free to comment feedback, suggestions for the next poem, or just say hi!
> 
> Also, I don’t own any part of Ratched or Tyler Knott Gregson’s work, just a big admirer of both!

_#886  
"Our breath rose  
and bravely fell in unison.  
Between the second  
and the third  
I told a truth  
I'd swallowed whole:  
No one  
has ever felt  
more  
like coming  
home"  
\- Tyler Knott Gregson _

The house was still in the warm California evening. Windows were propped open, though many of the rooms they gave a glimpse into were dark. The only movement within the house was tucked away in the kitchen, not visible from the street.

Two women stood with their arms wrapped around each other, swaying gently in rhythm with Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade" on the radio. Post-dinner clean up had been abandoned in favor of a catchy melody and a sweet embrace. Gwendolyn's hands on her back pressed Mildred closer to her, and the redhead sighed contentedly.

The thought at the forefront of Mildred's mind was so strong that she knew she could not keep it to herself, knew that it must pass her lips to live in Gwendolyn's mind as well. She noticed that as they breathed within the embrace, their chests rose and fell in tandem. Taking another inhale as a slight smile tugged at her mouth, she turned her face into the blonde's neck to whisper into her skin.

"No one has ever felt more like coming home."

Even without seeing it, she could feel Gwendolyn smile. "Oh, my darling," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Mildred's temple. "I love you."

"I love you," she echoed, and lay a matching kiss on the blonde's collarbone. Gwendolyn held her more tightly, and Mildred closed her eyes, feeling deliciously safe.


End file.
